There's some weird Faberry thing going on there
by killer cereal
Summary: "I know this one. You're secretly in love with your best friend, substitute worst enemy, and have been lying to yourself but now you're about to lose her it's time to sort your stuff out" brittana/faberry oneshot


_hi. I don't really know where this came from. Faberry confuses me because something sure as hell is happening between them on my screen but then I'm not sure and I just don't know what to think. This is for noothernames._

* * *

"Sup, Fabray?"

Quinn blinked until she were able to look around still groggy with medically induced sleep to find Brittany lying alongside her on her hospital bed and Santana on the chair next to her peering down at her with interest.

"Uggg," she moaned and snuggled into Brittany's side. If life were fair she could doze off again in Brittany's warm embrace while lazy comforting circles were rubbed soothingly on the back of her neck. However, life isn't fair.

"So here's the deal. I'm gonna give you a free of charge, no strings attached, piece of advice."

"Make her stop," she mumbled into Brittany's neck but only got a giggle in response.

"But before that," Santana continued, unperturbed by Quinn's lacklustre response. "Puckerman is out in the corridor driving all the medical staff mad as they trip over him. He's looking pretty miserable and if he spends much longer in this hospital they're going to admit him with chronic moping disease. He threatened to wait forever or until he falls asleep, whichever one came first. Shall I let him in? Let's face it he's clocked you in a lot less that a hospital gown."

"Awww, and he got you flowers," Brittany cooed as though that were adorable.

"I actually saw him buy them, he didn't steal them off another patient," Santana almost kindly vouched for him.

Quinn closed her eyes and sighed tiredly, "I don't know, I just really want to sleep."

"What about for ten seconds?" Brittany reasoned softly. "He's been really worried." She tucked back a lock of hair behind Quinn's ear, her eyes saying that Puck wasn't the only one who had been seriously worried.

Santana jumped up out of her seat and opened the door from the small room out into the busy hospital corridor. She stuck her head around the corner and didn't have to search far before looking down to see Puck sitting on the floor, his back against the wall with a bunch of battered daisies hugged tightly to his chest. Santana's gaze softened momentarily before she flicked his ear. His head snapped up and he scrambled to his feet hopefully.

"Ten seconds, Romeo."

She turned to follow him in but Brittany emerged from the room and slipped an arm through hers.

"Lets go find some real food. Quinn will never get better if she has to eat that hospital stuff, even Lord Tubbington wouldn't eat that and you know he's not fussy."

Santana looked back at Quinn's room but Brittany tugged her away.

"Should we tell her I shooed Rachel away at least seven times as well?"

"Taco bell?"

"Britt," Santana whined.

* * *

They returned half an hour later with a bag full of fast food to find Quinn alone and sitting up in bed, her eyes looked slightly red but dry.

"Did security take him away finally?"

"How is it you two can get in here after visiting hours? This is the third time."

"My dad's head surgeon," Santana burbled through a mouthful of taco, as though that explained everything. "Do... do you want us to go?" she asked hesitantly.

"God no!" Quinn snatched at the the bag of food Santana had yet to let out of her grasp. "No, I was just wondering that's all."

"Where's your mom?"

"Still talking to the doctors."

"So, before we were so rudely interrupted by Puckerman's bleeding heart."

"Leave him alone."

"Whatever. We-"

"You." Brittany interrupted.

"-wanted to ask what the hell is going on with you and Rachel?"

"Nothing," Quinn scoffed as though that were a ridiculous question

"Are you in love with her?"

Quinn choked on her mouthful of contraband while Brittany hurried to get her a bottle of water. Quinn leaned back on her pillows breathing heavily and holding her side, wincing with discomfort. Brittany glared at her girlfriend and Santana had the grace to look guilty.

"I'm sorry, but that was obviously 'guilty distraction' coughing right there." Quinn cast a stone cold death glare. "Ooh, burn. You're definitely on the way to recovery then."

"San." Britt warned

"We've seen that thing you two do. You know, the thing with your eyes," Santana persisted. "There's some seriously weird Faberry thing going on there."

Quinn looked at Brittany for help but she shrugged and nodded. "There is an eye thing going on."

"Cos hold up," Santana continued. "I know this one. You're secretly in love with your best friend, substitute worst enemy, and have been lying to yourself but now you're about to lose her it's time to sort your shit out."

"Shut up '_secretly'."_ Quinn scoffed. "The whole world knew it before you did."

"Huh? I didn't think you'd admit it so readily."

"I mean you and Britt!"

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"You're the one in love with Rachel Berry."

"Take that back!" Quinn shouted.

"And the whole world knows it. Well okay, me and Brittz and maybe Kurt. And maybe Rachel."

"What?" Quinn looked shellshocked at the words.

"I know it's the whole stupid reason you ended up in hospital in the first place," Santana waved a taco around in emphasis not caring that the contents were escaping. "And scaring the shit out of everyone," she muttered.

"What is going on in here?" Doctor Lopez's voice boomed from the doorway. Quinn's mom stood alongside him her arms filled with medical forms for her and magazines for Quinn. He cast an eye around the room taking in the guilty looking stealth visitors and the forbidden recovery food. "You two, out now."

"But Dad."

"No buts. You can come back when you've learned to behave yourself and if Quinn lets you."

Brittany hugged Quinn and kissed her goodbye. "Love you, Q. Don't worry," she whispered, "Santana loves you and she's got your back more than anyone."

"It wont stop," Santana glared at her from the end of the bed. "It wont go away if you ignore it. It just gets bigger and bigger until one day you have to do something about it or BAM!" Everyone jumped as she slapped her fist into her palm. "So, you know how you can know for real?"

Quinn didn't say anything but bit her lip as she waited anxiously for an answer.

Santana leaned over and whispered. "Kiss her." She leaned over and kissed Quinn on the head. "Worked for me. Laterz, Q."

"What was that about?" Judy asked Quinn as Dr Lopez escorted the trouble makers from the building.

"If I knew, I'd tell you," Quinn sighed.

* * *

Santana and Brittany weren't two steps out of the hospital building until they were ambushed.

"How come Puck gets to see her out of hours and I cant?" Rachel jumped out from seemingly nowhere to block their path.

"Quinn's got Pucks germs fo' life. I told you it'll cost you 500 bucks if you want in off the clock." Santana tried to sidestep the other girl but halted as Rachel held out a brown envelope stuffed full of something suspiciously money sized. She fidgeted hopefully as the girls stared at it. "What's that?" Santana asked cautiously.

"Five hundred dollars," Rachel said. "I double checked it to make sure. Its all in twenties."

"Shit, Rachel. I wasn't being serious." Santana looked thoroughly taken aback. "We got booted out for being in out of visiting hours. You'll have to wait until then."

"But Puck-"

"Puck's her baby daddy and his mom's a nurse on the ward, that's how he got in."

"Oh." Rachel's hands dropped to her side and she looked mildly devastated.

"You should probably put that away before you get mugged," Brittany advised gently.

Rachel just stared at the envelope with a lost look on her face.

"Look Rachel," Santana stepped forward and took the money before tucking it safely in Rachel's purse. "She's going to be okay. I got a dose of the Fabray death glare and I'm not dead, so it's not back to full force but... it still gave me a chill for a second. You gotz half an hour before visiting time why don't you get her some flowers with that money or a book to read or something?"

Brittany smirked and spoke up. "Oh yeah, you should know that she cant move around too much so you should sit on the bed right next to her." Santana nodded in agreement trying to look serious. "And she's had a near death experience so make sure you hug her, carefully but you know, don't be afraid to let her know you're happy she's alive and stuff."

Rachel gave a blinding beaming smile and hugged them both tightly, much to Santana's horror. "Oh okay, touching." Santana exchanged a glance with Brittany over Rachel's shoulders. "Uh, be sure to give her our love wont you."

"Oh I will. Thank you, you guys. I cant wait to see her."

As the hospital doors slid open to admit a patient they could hear Dr Lopez shouting from the lobby where he had been watching them. "OFF THE PREMISES COMPLETELY!"

"Gotta go, bye Rachel."

"Yeah, good luck!" And they ran off to the parking lot giggling.


End file.
